


The Peace We Fought For

by ADaughterOfColdharbour



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Character Study, Comfort/Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaughterOfColdharbour/pseuds/ADaughterOfColdharbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Velissara Firekissed wonders how it all came to this: a mage, a soldier, a heartless fighter; and now a mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Peace We Fought For

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a scene that popped into my head of my main WoW character, Velissara, and her daughter, Elaila.

She never expected to be a mother.

Velissara had endured the rage and the cold grow in her heart, after her family and home had been mercilessly taken. She had lost everything, and had nearly lost herself in the process. It had been a harsh reality, transcending from an up-and-coming noble in the magisterium, to the front lines of war in the bitter and unforgiving waste of Northrend. Like a switch, her life had turned over; where once there were studies and parties and easy laughter there was the clang of swords and the screams of the dying; the smell of blood on the air and the mental count she had of lives she had taken. Suddenly all there was to her life was war and survival. She had expected to die on those frozen fields, among the hundreds that had already found their end. It was almost a welcome thought, that she would have died for her home and her people, like her sister had, and then she'd be at peace and reunited with her parents. What could be so bad about that?

But in a twist of fate, she had survived. And what's more, they had won. And thus came the unexpected predicament of one who expected to die at war: what to do now that there was peace? Vel could hardly stand looking at Silvermoon anymore; all she could see was what used to be there, and all the people that were now gone. Her ancestral home burned, and all save her brother dead. And Vesryn had done exactly as she had, though in a different way: he had run, and he had fought. He was as stubborn as the rest of them, and couldn't stand looking back at what was lost.

For Vel, it was all she could see. She had found a love during the war, and together with Hector they fought side-by-side with cries of _For the Sin'dorei!_ and found a kindred spirit within one another; they both had anger in their hearts and felt naught but vengeance and agony. A spark of love had quickly turned into an all-encompassing inferno, and somewhere between traveling back to Silvermoon and integrating into civilian life she had discovered that maybe, she could live once more.

 

* * *

  
As the warmth of the sun gathers around her like a blessing from the open windows, in her family's ancient home -rebuilt, since the Scourge attack; but still the same as it once was- it feels achingly familiar. Vel half-imagines she can hear her brother's boisterous and cheerful laughter somewhere in the wide halls, the twang of her sister's bow as she practices in the backyard.

It had taken some getting used to; walking through her home that she had watched burn, the echoes of her mother's screams drilled into her memory. They had done a magnificent job of rebuilding the home of the Firekissed family, and yet Vel had broken down when she walked into what once was her sister's bedroom, and saw that the drawings they had made as children were gone from the closet walls. Her husband had sat on his knees next to her, holding her as she screamed her throat raw. She knew, of course, that no matter how mirrored everything was, none of it was original. But it still burned away beneath her breast; the hope she felt when she first stepped over the threshold, feeling like she was finally home once more. It was childish of her, but still she held on to that tiny thread of hope that if she called out to her father he would answer, and together they would study books of ley lines. Her mother would be shining her gilded sword, _tsking_ at Vesryn when he tried to lift it.

For a moment the back of her throat _burned_ with unshed tears; with wanting and yearning and heartbreak -

And she was broken from it by a tiny babbling at her chest.

Vel blinked away her memories and looked down, into the wide golden eyes of her child. She smiled, then, and rocked her arms gently to comfort the babe. A fine tuft of blonde hair, smooth round cheeks and her ears barely the length of Vel's middle finger; she looked so fragile, and the recollection of her days at war overcame her once again. How could something so beautiful be borne of two soldiers?

She brought the tiny bundle closer to face, leaning in and kissing her daughter softly on the forehead. "You are the peace we fought for."


End file.
